


Two Left Feet

by coplins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clumsy Sam, Crack, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Kinda, Lucifer is called Nick Lucas, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Silly, businessman Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is somewhat of a klutz. Despite this he managed to land a good job and now he is off to Chicago for his first chance to land a client. Now if he could just manage to control his feet that would be nice, thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Left Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Svenska available: [Två Vänsterfötter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653406) by [coplins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins)



> This little story was inspired by the Christmas card I got from [ArchOfImagine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine). The first three paragraphs are written by her in my card and my muse got inspired. :)  
> Thanks to lovely [Hufflecas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflecas/pseuds/hufflecas) for BETAing this for me!
> 
> Oh, and take note: Lucifer is called Nick Lucas in this story. But _he is_ Lucifer. Albeit human.

Sometimes Sam felt like he should have a warning sign on his back. He had spent most of his life labeled ‘klutz’ and hearing jokes about his ‘two left feet’ - and at some point had grown to accept that he was always one misstep from falling on his nose.

It was for that reason alone that he avoided big cities. When he visited Dean in Kansas City, he had almost got hit by a car after stumbling from the sidewalk into traffic. So the thought of Chicago was scary, business meeting be damned.

In the heart of downtown, he stumbled over a broken slab of concrete. Strong arms wrapped quickly around his waist to keep him upright. And that’s how his ‘two left feet’ introduced him to Nick Lucas.

At the time he had been grateful, if somewhat embarrassed, but still. Grateful. He’d even introduced himself and asked for directions for the building he needed to go to. The blond man with the hooded ice blue eyes had been helpful enough. Sam went on his way and thought nothing more of it. In a perfect world that’s where it would have ended. But Sam was cursed with _Winchester Luck_ ™ and the world wasn’t perfect. Obviously.

The same evening he’d gone for a business dinner with his boss, Gabriel Milton. He had tripped while entering the restaurant and promptly been caught by no other than Nick Lucas. _Again._ The fact that Mr. Lucas had greeted him by name before leaving had his boss all fired up in excitement. Apparently, Lucas was the client they were here to try to reel in. Sam wanted to die. Especially after being filled in about exactly how mighty and powerful Mr. Lucas was.

You’d think twice would be enough, wouldn’t you? But no. Some evil trickster god must be having a blast, taking special interest in Sam for some horrid sin he didn’t know he had committed. Because sure, he was clumsy, but usually not _this_ clumsy.

There were moments he wished big shot Nick Lucas hadn’t caught him at all. The thought of cracking his skull against the concrete seemed to be a much more preferable option. Or maybe not. But still. He wished at least that Mr. Lucas hadn’t remembered the incident. Or knew who he was. Moments like this for instance. Now would have been a splendid time to have some anonymity.

“Mr. Winchester, I’ve been told that I have a certain magnetism about me. But I must confess it only seems to work in a literal sense when it comes to you,” Mr. Lucas says from above with amusement carrying over strongly in his voice.

“I’m so, soo sorry, Mr Lucas! I’m…” Blushing furiously and still scrambling to get up Sam raises his head to meet Mr. Lucas' eyes and immediately wishes he hadn’t. Lucas has one arm across his chest and the other hitched atop of it while biting his thumbnail and looking down on Sam like this is the best joke ever. Of course that’s the time Sam’s hand slips on the elevator wall and he nearly faceplants in Lucas' crotch. “Oh my God,” Sam croaks out in mortification. His face heats up even more and he’s probably the colour of a beetroot by now. The fact that Lucas is shaking in silent laughter is _not_ helping. 

Sam abandons his futile struggle to get up and instead starts collecting the papers that escaped from his folder during his spectacular entrance through the closing elevator doors. Lessons to be learned from this: do not run on flat surfaces, like marble floors. In fact, he shouldn’t run _at all_. And if he does, he should not run towards closing elevator doors. In the future he vows to wait for the next elevator even if it means he’ll be a couple of minutes late. The next lesson is not to ignore janitor’s signs saying “Caution! Wet floor!” He slipped and almost fell straight backward, flailing like a mad buffoon. But the momentum carried him forward and his foot caught the edge of the elevator floor that _wasn’t_ slippery and proceeded to propel him into the elevator instead. He went down like a tree, face landing right in front of Mr. Lucas' feet just as the doors dinged shut, his papers raining like confetti around the two of them. At this point he didn’t know whether or not dying by mortification really was preferable to dying by a cracked skull.

Lucas doesn’t make a move to help Sam. He keeps looking at him with an amused, fond, almost pitying expression. The kind you give a basset hound puppy that constantly trips on its ears. No wonder, really, considering Sam has managed to fall on both previous occasions they’ve met. As a consequence, Sam is well aware how firmly grounded and strong Mr. Lucas is. Having 6’4" Sam fall on him barely manages to jolt the man. Which is impressive. The fact that Sam barely manages to keep himself upright in his vicinity, _far less impressive_. Which is why they’re going to lose this account and it’s going to be all Sam’s fault. 

By the time they are about to reach the floor they’re both destined for, Sam is still on all fours and Lucas leans forward to push the emergency stop button. Sam looks up to find the man smirking at him. “W-why…?” is the confused masterpiece of eloquence Sam manages to get out as he finally gets all his papers in order and gets up.

Lucas steps up to him and straightens his tie, pulling it _juuust_ a little bit too tight. “Because, Mr. Winchester, if you step out of this elevator like this, all rosy cheeked with your hair and clothes in a disarray, people are going to think you’re trying to gain my favour in a less than professional way.” 

“Oh my God!” Sam squeezes his eyes shut and just want to disappear. He hardly even registers that Mr. Lucas pats his hair back in place and gets the elevator moving again.

“Indeed. They might think you didn’t waste a second before you dove for my private parts.” 

Sam makes a tiny squeaky noise of mortification. 

Lucas sniggers and continues, sounding _way_ too chipper. “Which you didn’t, so they wouldn’t be wrong, now would they?”

“Oh God. _Oh God!_ ” Sam croaks and hides his face behind his hand as the doors opens.

“Now, Winchester. You stay here until your face isn’t quite as technicoloured. I can assure you, you won’t be missing any important parts of this meeting,” Lucas says and then saunters off towards Gabriel Milton’s office.

This is so humiliating. And really, he probably could have handled it better. But this was so important to him. He didn’t have the required education for his job. Gabriel Milton seemingly on a whim took a chance on a small town boy and this was his first time getting an opportunity to show that it was the right choice. And his clumsiness was going to ruin it all! The only good thing about this was that after the meeting he wouldn’t have to meet Lucas ever again and could proceed to just live with his shame.

He stood taking deep breaths for nearly five minutes. It was either that or have a panic attack at the actual meeting. When he finally made it to the office Mr. Lucas was sitting leaned back in Gabriel’s big leather chair and Gabriel flew up from the chair opposite of him and whirled on Sam.

“Winchester! Just the man I wanted to see! Mr. Lucas here is willing to take us on for a trial project. Seems you made quite an impression on him. His terms include you working as his assistant during the course of the project. I told him you’d be happy to, isn’t that right?”

Sam’s brain activity stutters to a stop for a moment. _What the Hell?_ “Of course,” he says on auto pilot and gives both men a polite smile. One would think this was a good thing, right? Except the way Lucas is looking at him. Like he’s got devious plans for Sam. Like this is a glorious joke on Sam’s behalf and Sam can’t figure out the punchline. _Fine_. He can do this. Now’s the time to earn his keep. He’s not scared, he’s a Winchester!

Sam swallows, takes a deep steadying breath, plasters a confident smile on his face and proceeds to walk into the room. He can do this and everything’s going to be fine!

Too bad he didn’t take into account the apparently insurmountable obstacle in the shape of the edge of a rug laid in his way…

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not end up continuing this in the future but I have too much to do at this moment. I do enjoy me some Samfier so you never know. :)
> 
> Please leave comments! It means so much to me. <3


End file.
